This invention relates to an overlock sewing machine with a looper-thread guide mechanism for guiding a looper-thread from a thread supply source into a looper.
A conventional overlock sewing machine with a looper-thread guide mechanism is proposed in Japan Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S54-4162. In the looper-thread guide mechanism, a looper thread from a thread supply source is fed through a thread tension stud located on the front face of the sewing machine, several thread guards, a thread takeup, and a looper-thread receiving eye. However, since this prior art has several thread guards, operators tend to thread the thread guards in a wrong order. An operator has to thread each of the thread guards and the takeup with a looper thread in the proper order, which is a tedious, intricate operation.